His other side
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Teddy Lupin was the perfect person collected, nice, friendly, polite, smart and all that good stuff that was the way everyone knew him even his own wife and it not like it wasn't true it was but there was a side of Teddy that no one except two specific people knew his godfather Harry and Harry's oldest son James Sirius knew about. There was a side of him that even Harry didn't know


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character. English is not my first language.

The content is for a mature reader and shouldn't be read by people younger than 18. It also includes a relationship between two males so if you don't like the couple or the relationships between two boys just don't read it.

* * *

His other side

Teddy Lupin was the perfect person collected, nice, friendly, polite, smart and all that good stuff that was the way everyone knew him even his own wife and it's not like it wasn't true it was but there was a side of Teddy that no one except two specific people knew his godfather Harry and Harry's oldest son James Sirius knew about. There was a side of him that even Harry didn't know the full extent of.

As the son of a werewolf during the full moon, he didn't transform but became stronger, harsher, and couldn't control his own feelings especially when it came to sex and that's was the side of Teddy that only James knew.

Everyone else thought that he went to a private place that calmed him down but in fact, he went to James' place or a motel it didn't matter as long as James was there.

It all started when they first began dating their relationship was a secret not only James was thirteen when they started dating and fourteen when they first had taken their relationship to the next level.

It was hard in the beginning considering the fact that Teddy was dating James cousin Victoire for quite some time by the time they started dating and James did not want to become the other person in the relationship but he could tell that Teddy did not love Victoire well at least not in a romantic way in the same way he loves James so they gave it a shot. And that relationship worked extremely well considering that they had been dating for five years.

Different from him Teddy who has dated quite a few girls and guys even if the last ones were in secret before he was in a relationship with Victoire (all of whom were frowned upon from their families because he was expected to marry James' oldest cousin from the moment she was born they were basically engaged from then on) James had never dated anyone before him Teddy was his first and only love but he had accepted the fact that they could never be together in public.

There was a problem with the time spent during the full moon Teddy did not remember what he did during that time and James made sure he never learned what happened because he knew Teddy would never forgive himself what he did when they made love(It was sex with Victoire and making love with James) on the night with full moon he was extremely rough usually leaving James unable to move for days and with a lot of scars, marks and most of the times even broken bones not that he didn't enjoy those times but Teddy does not want to hurt him.

His family knew that James was in a relationship with an older man and had been in one for a long time but they didn't approve of it not because they had anything against same-sex relationships far from it they were supportive of the fact that James liked guys and they did not mind that what they mined was the fact that they thought that James was in an abusive relationship which was far from true.

It started when James was fifteen years old and his brother who was thirteen years old at the time saw some of the scars that had happened during the last full moon while he was getting changed in his room and told their family who made an intervention about it. Thankfully Teddy had not been told and wasn't there.

He did not care to hear what they were saying because he did not plan to break up with Teddy ever but he did hear words like 'abusive relationship' and 'reporting him' and 'that he deserved better' or something along those lines. He, of course, assured them it was just rough sex and nothing more but they wouldn't let it be.

After that, he was more careful for them not to discover their relationship and for Teddy not to learn of what he did during the full moon. That did not stop his family from asking every six months for him to break off their relationship, his father to threaten to kill his boyfriend and his grandmother insisting he deserved better.

Today was one of these days the day they would make another intervention he just hoped they did not figure it out the truth. He did make sure no one could connect the dots he stayed away from his family, a few days before the full moon and a few days after so they could not tell that every time, he was hurt by his boyfriend it was a full moon and Teddy was the only child of a werewolf who would fit the bill for his boyfriend and that would spell trouble for them.

He was tired and hurt everywhere this full moon was really hard because of the stress at school(Teddy was a professor since a few months after they started dating and no it did not make their relationship weirder) so James had ended up with a broken arm, a sprained ankle, bruising everywhere but only those in his arms could be seen, he was pretty sure he had a few fractures and a concussion and he had a cut in the head caused by his head hitting the mirror of the bathroom thankfully it had stopped bleeding a while ago.

Also, thankfully most of the hickeys he had were covered by clothes he did not want to explain to his parents that, he just wanted this over and done with so that he could heal the wounds and get some sleep considering the fact that James had not slept at all because of his night activities.

"All right let's get this over with you tell me you don't me to date my boyfriend anymore I tell you no and I leave anything else," said James so fast that most people wouldn't have understood what he was saying but his family did.

"But James..." his mother started.

"I've told you many times now and I'll tell you again NO" the last part was yelled.

"James you can't allow him to treat you like his dirty secret," said Harry Potter he was really worried about his son.

"You don't get it to do you neither of you, he can treat me like some Knockturn Alley whore if it means he will still be with me."

"Don't you have any self-respect? "asked Victoire she knew he had a crush on Teddy when he was younger but thought he had moved past it and she enjoyed rubbing in his face the fact that she had Teddy, not him she was not a bad person just a little jealous James was more popular than her and was their grandparents, favorite grandchild.

"Yes, I do but I love him more," was all James said before walking well limping away because not only was his ankle sprained but also his backside was sore from the abuse of the night before.

What he did not know was that Teddy was listening to the whole time and that the only secret he had kept from he would be reviled.

When he left Teddy got out from where he was hiding and looked at the Potter-Weasley family" What happened to James and what was that about his boyfriend?"

Ginny sighed and told Teddy the truth or what they believed to be the truth and when they were done Teddy was shocked and angry while they believed it was because someone had abused his godbrother but that was not the truth.

He was shocked at what he had done and angry that James hadn't told him but had continued to suffer at his hands.

"I'm going to go and speak to James," said Teddy while waking into the green fire that would take him to his boyfriend's house.

Harry had offered the house his godfather gave him to his oldest son but James different from Albus knew how much his namesake hated the house so he bought a new house a smaller one and gave his younger brother the other one.

The house had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a library, a living room, and a sitting room so it wasn't what most people would consider small. Teddy always enjoyed visiting it because different from the other younger family it was clean and everything it was in his place that's why when he saw the condition of the house, he was shocked.

The floor was covered with blood and semen while everything was a mess. Every instinct he had was telling him not to continue any further but he still did the library was also covered in blood and semen and now that he was more concentrated, he could smell James' blood and his own semen the other rooms were just the same except two.

The bathroom had water and soap along with the blood and semen that the other rooms had. The mirror was smashed to pieces in a way that indicated someone was pushed against it was an enormous force that was when Teddy remembered what had happened that night.

**Flashback**

_Teddy and James were in the bathroom. They were in front of the mirror Teddy was behind James fucking him while James was moaning well as much as he could considering that he had two fake cocks that were bigger than a normal one in his mouth. His skin shinned from semen and sweat he had bruises and cuts married his body too. His cock was red and angry dripping with precum begging for the relive that he craved what caused that was the cock ring that had been there from the beginning. Teddy had used his Metamorphmagus powers to make his own cock ten times bigger than his normal one and Teddy did not normally lack in that department. There was so much blood dripping from James' hole that a small puddle was forming Teddy did not seem to notice or was just ignoring it. Suddenly James mound in pain instead of pleasure and Teddy got angry and pushed his head to the mirror. The mirror broke and his head started bleeding then Teddy turned him in the side were the bathtub was lowing his head in the marble in that way that the pressure he had in the younger's man's head caused the fake cock in his mouth to go deeper after years of sucking a bigger than normal cock had made him lose his gag reflex the new angle meant he could hit the spot inside his younger lover a lot better._

**End of Flashback**

Teddy felt disgusted in himself he could not believe he did something like that to his boyfriend.

He entered the room that he considered their own the same room that he spends more times than in the one that he shared with his wife.

Semen and blood were everywhere but there were also so many sex toys that they would be enough to open a shop in the bed, there were handcuffs and a cocker with a chain sitting innocently in the bed but he knew they were anything but innocent.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and tears started forming in his eyes at what he saw his James, his sweet, sweet boyfriend the person who held his heart in the palm of his hands was hurt by him when Ted had promised himself to never ever hurt him.

James saw Teddy there and dropped what he was holding when the bag fell in the ground it is content was presented to Teddy's eyes, there were muggle painkillers and other medicines but there were also potions for every possible injury, for pain, broken bones and so many others that he could not even name.

James bent down trying to gather everything before Teddy saw but his broken leg and other injuries made it impossible for him to do that and despite him trying really hard not to do it, he cried out from the pain that shot through his body.

Teddy went to help him gathering everything and them using a charm to make the couch soft enough as to not hurt him. Teddy looked at the love of his life _' You have hurt him you don't deserve to see him let alone touch him' _said a small annoying voice in the back of his head which he ignored and made James look him in the eyes what he saw made him suck a breath there was no hatred, despise, fear or any other emotion other than love him is eyes.

Then Teddy remember the conversion he had heard' _he can treat me like some Knockturn Alley whore if it means he will still be with me'_

"James please sit down I don't want you to get hurt," Teddy said trying to calm down at the injuries he saw in his boyfriend

Before James sat down, he took a few of the potions he had bought and drunk them like he was drinking water when he was done, he sat down and looked at Teddy and said: " So you heard?"

"Why didn't you tell me, James?"

"Because it's nothing important," he said stubbornly

"How it doesn't matter I am hurting you James and I heard it's not the first time."

"No, you are not hurting me Teddy the wolf in you is a bit rough during the full moon it doesn't mean anything it is not you who is hurting me is the wolf in you and I don't mind it only happens once a month is not a problem. You don't have to worry," said James touching his boyfriend's hand and frowned when he removed his hand.

"No don't touch me. I could hurt you again" He said moving away from his boyfriend but James was strong playing Quidditch did that to you and considering the fact that he was a Potter, he was stubborn so he held the older man in place refusing to let go.

James sat down in Teddy's lap and started kissing him and rubbing their groins together moaning in the older man's ear he whispered: "I do not care that I get a few cuts and bruises once a month I love you so it doesn't matter I cherish every moment we are together."

"I love you, James," he said kissing the younger man with a passion he had never kissed his wife or another person he had ever dated.

"I love you too Teddy always," kissing him again and again.

They knew that their relationship would survive anything thrown their way no matter what it was because they were meant to be and every obstacle put in their way only made their love stronger.


End file.
